


I Didn't Know I Was Starving Till I Tasted You

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: A domestic day in the life of our beloved Baker Street boys that finally turns into loving.





	

John woke up bleary eyed after another long night on stakeout with Sherlock. He scrabbled for his watch and peered at the time. It showed late morning, so it meant he’d a grand total of 4 hours sleep. 

‘ Wonderful’ he groaned, he normally slept for longer than that and he wondered what had disturbed him. He usually could sleep through most things especially after his tours in Afghanistan, learning there to grab sleep as and when he could. He knew his sleep patterns had been disturbed when he’d first returned home , but the last 18 months or so since he’d moved into Baker Street, he regained the knack. John lay there for a minute trying to shake off the fogginess of fatigue, then decided to make the most of being awake. He fancied a sausage sandwich with a large mug of tea, so rolling out of bed, he slipped on his dressing gown and slippers , then made his way downstairs.

As he entered their kitchen, he looked down the hall at Sherlock’s room. The door was three quarters closed and he could hear a soft rumbling snore . Smiling to himself, John guessed Sherlock would be down for a couple more hours yet, paying back his sleep debt he always accrued whilst on a case. Filling the kettle, John dove into the fridge and got out some fresh sausages that Mrs H had kindly got for them yesterday. As they slowly cooked in the pan, he made his tea. Noticing the mail and the morning papers had been brought up, John decided to sort it out whilst his breakfast cooked . Most of it was junk mail, fliers but the couple of possible cases he put aside for Sherlock to read later. Making his sandwich, he settled down with the papers and generally enjoyed the peace at Baker Street. 

About an hour later, he heard Sherlock’s bedroom door creak open, so he got up and re boiled the kettle, knowing from past experience that Sherlock required his morning tea before he would even be social. With perfect timing, Sherlock slumped into his chair at the kitchen table as John placed his mug in front of him. Looking over at him, John smiled fondly at the dishevelled man, curls stuck up on one side, his blue dressing gown hanging off one shoulder, eyes closed. He was glad only he got to see this softer, ruffled side to him. Normally the public only saw the polished, bespoke suited side of Sherlock.

“John “ Sherlock mumbled, “ Stop grinning at me “

John laughingly rolled his eyes , even half asleep, Sherlock was more switched on than most regular people and just gently puffed a raspberry at Sherlock. Finishing his breakfast, he stood up and took his dirty dishes to the sink.

“Do you want anything for breakfast ?” he asked

“Mmmmm…….. Not sure yet. Have we got another case due ?

“ There were two possibles in this morning’s mail, but after a quick squint, I think you could probably solve them without leaving here.”

“Oh …… good “ Sherlock stated

John just looked at him “ So nothing planned really ?”

“ Nope “

John sighed, perhaps a lazy day in would be good for both of them. God knows he had some paperwork to catch up on, fiddle with an earlier blog entry, some laundry and perhaps veg out watching a couple of films. He stretched and after finishing the breakfast things, said

“ Well I’m going to take a shower and then potter around here”

Sherlock smirked “ Well there’s a couple of experiments I’ve wanted to do for a while “

“No explosions Sherlock, it would be nice to have a quiet day without the emergency services having to respond to us “ John stated wryly

“ Of course John “

John just shook his head and went into the bathroom. Switching on the shower, letting the steam fill the room, he stripped off and stepped under the blissful hot water. Blanking his mind for a minute, letting his fatigue wash away, John started thinking about the view he’d had when Sherlock had sat at the table. With the dressing gown half off, it had exposed the long lean neck of his flatmate and John’s mind fixated on it. Halfway through soaping himself, he realised that he’d picked up Sherlock’s distinctive shower gel. With the pure smell of Sherlock floating up his nostrils and the way his mind was suddenly going, John opened his eyes to realise that he was half hard at the thought of Sherlock. He was a little shocked but then thinking about it, things had always been in the background since day one really, he’d fought to keep it down low, not to think about it but at times when he was tired and especially with the shower gel scent, John knew this battle he was rapidly losing. Giving in to himself, he reached down with his hand and stroked his penis. It jumped in his hand and his heart rate bounced. He added some of the shower gel and stroked the way he normally masturbated. John’s mental process yelled at him , this wasn’t a bit good, especially as said flatmate was just the other side of the bathroom door, but to John, he was rapidly losing himself in the sensations of masturbating to the image and scent of Sherlock. The steam filled the bathroom . Suddenly there came a sudden knock at the door and John almost shouted in alarm.

“John , are you going to be much longer ?” Sherlock almost whined “ only we’re out of milk and I suddenly fancy some Pain Au Chocolat “

‘ Oh for fucks sake’ John muttered , he was so close

“ You could go yourself, you know shopping ?” he yelled back

“ Boring “ came the retort

John sighed , he knew he wouldn’t get any peace “ Okay, give me 5 minutes “  
His erection had flagged a little at this interruption but sticking his head out of the shower curtain to listen, realised with relief that Sherlock had moved away from the door. Looking down , he mentally shrugged and finished his shower, promising himself to come back to this later.

Getting dressed swiftly, he joined Sherlock in the living room. Sherlock was standing by the mantlepiece , rooting around looking for something.

“ Oi , you wanker , you promised “ John chided him 

“John , I did no such thing “ was the retort

“ Yeah, righto…… of course you didn’t “ grabbing his jacket, John made his way to the door, but turned around . Looking at the way Sherlock was reflected in the mirror, he smiled softly to himself. As he left their flat he missed the similar look on Sherlock’s face who was looking at him from the mirror.

Outside, John decided to go to the nearest Sainsbury's express to get the milk and Sherlock’s treat. He decided to see what was there for a nice cosy supper for the two of them as well .

Whilst John made his way to the shops, Sherlock dived into the bathroom, shedding his dressing gown and pyjamas as he went. He sniffed the air and realised that once again John had used his personal shower gel again. This made him happy and switching on the shower decided to use John’s for the same reason no doubt John had used his for .  
The steam quickly filled the bathroom as Sherlock stepped into the shower. His skin was tingling with anticipation, his nipples were erect and when he tried to wash his hair , the sensitivity of his scalp made him gasp in arousal.

‘ Oh John ‘ he whispered ‘ see what you’re doing to me ‘

Taking hold of his erect cock, he slowly stroked it from root to tip in a way he’d always liked but in his mind, his hand was John’s. The sensations rippled through his body as he touched himself.He knew that this wouldn’t take long, he’d been halfway hard imagining what John had been doing in the shower earlier. His only stinging disappointment was that it wasn’t actually John here in the shower with him and he guessed deep down, that would probably never happen. Still his imagination liked to torture him and with him using John’s shower gel, at least he could get a sense of John being there.  
Suddenly the sensations got too much and Sherlock had to lean against the wall as he came, his knees almost buckling under the pleasure. His vision sparkled and he fought to get his breathing back under control. Regretfully the water ran cool and Sherlock still panting, switched it off , stepped out and grabbing the nearest dry towel, dried off. Looking at his pyjamas , he decided not to get dressed in them, and tying up his dressing gown, left the bathroom via the hall door……..only to be confronted by John nearby. 

“ I ….. Hello John, that wasn’t long “ he stammered 

“ I forgot my wallet “ came the reply , John was fixated on Sherlock’s face. Both were flushed , eyes sparkling. Sherlock surmising in error that John had heard everything and was amused by it. Getting the wrong end of it, Sherlock pushed past him into the kitchen, grabbed John’s wallet off the worktop and thrust it at him without looking. He couldn’t wait to push John out of the flat and recover his sense of poise.

“ Thanks Sherlock” and he took it, but didn’t leave.

“ Well go then ? The shopping won’t get itself “ Sherlock flung back at him. 

‘ why wasn’t he leaving ‘ Sherlock thought 

John could see Sherlock was flustered and embarrassed at being overheard but knew he had to reassure him before he’d worked himself up into a huge strop .

“ It’s fine Sherlock, really, it’s all fine “ and taking a bit of a gamble, reached out and grabbing hold of Sherlock’s waist, pulled him close.He felt the shudders rolling through Sherlock’s body as he held him tight, his other hand coming up to rest on the back of Sherlock’s neck, playing with the damp silky curls.Placing a soft kiss on his mouth, he heard a little whine escape from him.

Then Sherlock seemed to recover himself a little and pulled back, snapping

“ I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY JOHN “

“Who said this was pity, I didn’t “

“ Well everyone you seem to come into contact with , you can’t wait to say you’re not gay !” Sherlock lashed back, embarrassment flooding him  
‘ but oh my god that kiss, John please don’t stop, please ‘ his treacherous mind whispered back.

John could see emotions rolling across Sherlock’s face 

“Shh …….I know I said that before, and it hurt me to say that in front of you every fucking time. But after you shut me down at Angelo’s on the first night, I thought you didn’t do relationships and I badly didn’t want to lose any part of you, so I was content to put that part of my life aside just so we could have this brilliant friendship, partnership, whatever people say it is. I want you in my life Sherlock, anyway and anyhow I can.”

John tightened his grip on the shuddering emotional wreck in his arms, Sherlock coming to realise that John spoke the truth and he was totally ignorant to the fact that this was the exact same reasoning that Sherlock had hidden from him.

“ We’re both idiots and yes Sherlock that does include you “ he said as Sherlock lifted his head to meet John’s eyes head on . John could see unshed tears of emotion sparkling in the other’s lashes. “ Come on let’s sit down before you fall down “ and he led Sherlock by the waist into their living room. 

John looked at Sherlock who sat on the settee, looking a little lost with himself.

“ You ok ?”

“ I’m fine, I think” came the reply “ I……… “ Sherlock’s voice petered out as he slipped into his mind palace. John sighed “ I’ll be here when you come back, I’m always here for you “ and with that , John was just content to sit alongside him till he did.

 

A little while later, out of the corner of his eye , he noticed Sherlock was touching his mouth. Turning to see, he smiled as Sherlock’s eyes came into strong focus on him.

“ There you are “ 

Sherlock’s eyes twinkled and he smiled

“ Hello John “

“Hello to you too, you back with me now ?”

“ Always “ and the emotionally charged comment raised the temperature between them. John returned the look that he was getting from him tenfold and he was pleased to see Sherlock gulp comically. He’d never really encountered John Watson in full seduction mode and it was pleasingly terrifying to him. John just smirked as he leant into Sherlock, licked his lips just once , paused to check that this was ok and getting a subtle nod in return, kissed Sherlock. The kisses started slow but deep, John’s tongue lapping the seam of Sherlock’s lips which parted and let him in . They both groaned as their tongues met, John tilted his head for better access to the warm velvet oasis of Sherlock’s mouth. The kisses grew more insistent , and John smiled as he caught Sherlock’s hands flailing around , failing to hold on to anything. He managed to grasp one and guided it to his waist , where it’s owner clung on for grim death as if to anchor themselves to Earth. Without him noticing, John had slowly moved to straddle Sherlock’s thighs and he felt his arousal met equally. John eased back to watch Sherlock’s face , eyes blown with passion, cheeks flushed, curls now a little disarrayed.

“Why did you stop kissing me John ?”

“ I just wanted to look at you, you’re fucking gorgeous like this . I want to see what you look like when I really wreck you “

“ By all means wreck me, I want….. No need you to. I want you to spoil me for anyone else, not that’ll matter, you’re all I’ve ever wanted “ with that Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him back, their mouths clashing together. John’s hands lowered to Sherlock’s dressing gown and parted the silk to reveal his lean white chest. Touching him slowly, John felt rather than heard the low rumble coming from Sherlock, who closed his eyes and lifted his hips to meet John’s. 

“ oh God, you’re going to be the death of me , aren’t you ?” 

“ Mmmm, not really planning on killing you for a long time, in fact I hope never. Although Le Petit Mort always did have such nice turn of phrase. So in answer to your statement, no “ Sherlock replied.

“ Well I’m obviously not doing a good job of things at the moment if you can still string a sentence together “ John stated “ I’ll have to sort that out “ and before he finished speaking yanked open Sherlock’s dressing gown to reveal the lithe length of him, a rosy blush spreading across his chest. John let his fingers trail down his chest, past his belly and teasing the slight trail of hair, came to rest on the dark thatch of his pubic hair. 

“ Oh christ, have pity John “

John looked up at him from below impishly and stated “ Not a chance “ as he took Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. Sherlock’s back arched in pleasure .

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……. Fuck “

John marvelled at the taste of his cock, the slightly bitter taste and musky smell of the body underneath him was doing exquisite things to his own. John felt his own cock tighten and push against the zip of his trousers almost too painfully to cope, but John was having so much fun teasing and tormenting Sherlock, he shoved the pleasurable pain to the back of his mind. The pre cum was leaking from the tip of his cock, John lapped everything up whilst Sherlock writhed underneath him.

“ Please John……. Please “ he begged “ I need more…. I want everything, need you, want you “

“ And you shall have me , love, always “

With that, John rose and holding his hand out to Sherlock, cocked his eyebrow “ Bedroom ?” and led him down the hall.

Once inside , Sherlock and John turn to face each other fully. Sherlock had left his dressing gown on the floor of the living room and John, well John had managed to be half undressed by the eager detective on their journey. They moved toward Sherlock’s bed and John gently pushes him back. As he lands , limbs slightly splayed, John manages to rid himself of the rest of his clothes whilst Sherlock almost leers at him.

“ Like what you see? “

Sherlock found his tongue almost too big for his mouth and could only nod in agreement . He held up his arms and beckoned John to him . He knelt on the edge of the bed, between his legs, pulled him up & clasped Sherlock’s head close. He kissed his curls as Sherlock rested his cheek against John’s belly, both were slightly breathless with passionate anticipation.

“ I adore you so fucking much”

“John “ came the awed whisper “ I, I….. “

“Shh my love, lay back and let me worship you. You deserve it “

Sherlock lay back gently, his curls making a halo on the pillow. 

John really looked at him there thinking,

‘ His lips were ripened plush pink pillows that were begging to be nibbled and kissed, that neck , Jesus H Christ that long neck, those collarbones, his nipples were stiff peaks and oh god, his cock was long and slender like the rest of him, dappled pinky peach and weeping clear liquid from the tip. His legs just went on forever and John couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around his waist when he made love to him ‘

John was startled out of his reverie when Sherlock’s fingers brushed his lips. As they made another circuit, John sucked in his fingers , making him gasp in pleasure. Teasing him whilst sucking his fingers left John’s hands free to wander which he made full use of. Smoothing his hands up and down Sherlock’s body, his felt him start to shake under the twin onslaught . After a little while he took pity of the sensory overload he was giving him and released his fingers from his mouth. Instead he lay down on top of Sherlock, bringing their cocks into close contact . This made them both gasp. John slid up and down Sherlock’s body , making him arch his back again.

“ Oh fuck…… I’m sorry , I won’t last “

“ Don’t be , First times never are… anyway this will not be the last time. I plan to find new and inventive ways to make you blush and come apart. We’ve got the rest of our lives “ John replied only to feel a heavy silence. Looking warily up at Sherlock’s eyes, almost expecting some scorn, he saw that he’d rendered him speechless, the only response was really some rapid eye blinking which John knew he only did when he was totally flustered and unprepared. 

“ Sherlock, you ok ?”

“The rest of our lives John ?”

“ Yes , if you’ll have me ?”

Sherlock just beamed up at him in response “ Oh god yes “

The atmosphere changed again, suddenly they both couldn’t get enough of each other. They both rolled around the bed, one minute Sherlock was on top, then John. 

“ Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk “ 

John gasped, holding on to Sherlock for dear life as he felt Sherlock shuddering through a powerful organsm. Panting heavily he didn’t have must time before he felt his balls tighten and that tell tale feeling of fizziness low down in his belly before he too erupted onto Sherlock.

For a minute all that could be heard were heaving sucking breaths as both Sherlock and John fought to get their pulses back under control. John who’d ended up on top , slumped onto Sherlock as slowly his head stopped spinning and his breathing regulated itself. Sherlock was lying sprawled over the bed looking like a debauched angel, his lips bee stung pink, his curls in totally disarray and various scratches decorating his neck and chest. But of all the signs, John suddenly started giggling over one in particular .

“ What ?” came the low purr

John by this time was fighting to take a deep breath but as Sherlock raised his mussed head up , he lost it and Sherlock scrunched up his eyes in a perfect Mycroft impression.

“For god’s sake John, What ??”

“ I do believe that’s what they call sex hair “ knowing how vain Sherlock was, he wasn’t surprised to find himself pushed over to one side and just lay there watching the delectable arse of his lover disappear into the bathroom to check out his reflection.

“ Oh bloody hell “ floated out the indignant response. There followed the sounds of a tap running and soon Sherlock came back into the bedroom with dampened curls hastily brushed .

“That’s a pity, I quite liked your sex hair look “

“John, please……… do NOT go there, although I’m not some vain peacock, standards must be maintained “

“ Alright keep your hair on Gladys “ with that , John burst into peals of laughter, tears running down his face, he actually had to hold his ribs as they ached so much. Sherlock watched from the doorway but John’s giggles were endearing and very infectious , his lips twitched and his heart soared that he’d made John so happy even at the expense of himself.

“ Ok, guessed I asked for that “ he said and went to sit down alongside John who still laughed.

“ Oh dear god John, did you just snort ?”

“ Yup “

“Very childish “

“Oh pfft, who cares anyway…… come here “ John replied, making a grab for the lanky man and he fell backwards, taking Sherlock with him. They lay all cosy on the bed, love and affection giving them both a warm glow. John’s stomach gurgled and he tried to ignore it but Sherlock sat up 

“ be back in a minute “ and dashed off into the kitchen. Bangs and loud clinks floated through as John wondered what on earth Sherlock was doing but his curiosity was soon answered by his return. Sherlock was carrying a tray, upon which , balanced precariously were some plates, two glasses , various foodstuffs and a half opened bottle of wine.

“ Hungry are we ?” John asked

“Starving “

“Good, funnily enough so am I . Let’s eat, you’ve got to keep up your strength for later.”

Pouring each a glass of Merlot, John grabbed some cheese and crackers and tucked in. There was an easy silence between them as they both sat buck naked on the bed, eating their makeshift cheeseboard, fruit and drinking wine. Sherlock found he was happier and hungry than he’d been in a long while, perhaps ever. Suddenly he hiccupped and John glanced up

“ Easy tiger, you’ve got an air pocket from eating too quick “

“ I didn’t realise I was starving till I tasted you John , and these cheeses taste good. “

John blushed at this and taking hold of their wine glasses, set them down on the tray and leant in to kiss Sherlock. 

“Mmm, you taste very nice “

“ Well it’s a combination of the different types of animals mil……… hmpf “ Sherlock’s voice was cut off by John kissing him .

“ You talk too much, kissing’s better “

“Oh yes, I suppose so “ teased Sherlock

“ You suppose so ?” John turned it back and before Sherlock could reply , he found himself on his back, the tray and it’s contents scattering to the four corners as he found himself under a vicious attack of the tickle monster ( according to John ). He indignantly heard himself squeal as John gave no mercy as he found various weak spots on the detective.  
Whispering to him all the delicious things he would do to take him apart, John proceeded to follow through with just that. He took Sherlock’s gracefully slender fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them , whilst his hand skipped playfully over his erect nipples. John let his fingers go with a pop and nuzzled his way down Sherlock’s neck and chest, slowly dipping his mouth into his belly button , tasting and grazing. He buried his nose into the thatch of Sherlock’s pubic hair and took a deep breath at the rich unique scent - a blend of smoky tea , sweet chemicals and John’s shower gel from earlier. Sherlock’s cock bobbed up and down, poking John under the chin. He felt him weep fluid from the head and was drawn by the urgent hunger to taste him again. Sherlock’s back arched and he writhed under the onslaught of emotions wracking his body. He managed to lift his head slightly to see John gazing deeply back at him as he rubbed his face deep down past his aching balls and he parted his thighs to give John access further. As John dipped and tasted him, his strength gave out and his head fell back as he felt John lick a wet stripe down his perineum towards his arse. Parting the plush cheeks of Sherlock’s arse , he licked around the pink pucker and slowly worked him open with his tongue. By now Sherlock was about losing control over his mind. He was about to come and come hard but he didn’t want to just yet.

“ No John, stop …….. Not like this please, I want you inside me “

“ you sure ?”

“ I’ve never been more sure of anything….. Please “

“Have you got lube and condoms ?”

“ top drawer , you’ll find lube there. But you don’t need a condom, I’m … well I’m a virgin and I know you haven’t had sex in months.”

“ You prat, I need a condom to help me last more than 10 seconds otherwise I’ll go off within seconds of entering you “

“Oh , right… I think there’s a box I’d bought for an experiment that never were used in one of the kitchen cupboards “

“Nevermind, I’ve got a couple left in my bedside table. Be back in a tick “

Sherlock rummaged around to find the bottle of lube, his eyes rolling at the fact it was cherry scented. What had he’d been thinking , nevermind it would have to do for now. All of a sudden, John was back in the room , having completed the round trip upstairs in record time, not wanting to waste a second. Their eyes met, and they both grinned. Finally.

Sherlock lay back down and John settled between his legs , lining up their bodies. The heat that was coming off Sherlock was tremendous, his face and body was fetchingly flushed. John smiled, he definitely liked what he saw. But he could see he was a little nervous, distracting him with kisses, he managed to get the top off the lube and made sure his hand was covered. Reaching down between their bodies, he took hold of Sherlock’s cock and stroked it again from root to tip, making Sherlock gasp into his mouth as they kissed. John’s hand slipped down and found his way to Sherlock’s arse. Circling the pucker with his fingers, he pushed one finger in gently and the sensation made their nerves tingle. 

‘ Jesus Christ , this was amazing ‘ 

“ oh, oh my ……… John “ 

Sherlock thrashed on the bed, whilst John added another finger and slowly worked him open, followed by a third . Kissing deeply, their tongues swirled and tangled messily, their passion surging. John moved himself into position , removed his fingers ,swiftly opened the condom packet and carefully smoothed it over his cock, liberally coating it with more lube.

As he lined himself up with Sherlock, he paused to check on him. Sherlock lay sprawled on the bed, his head flailing , they both were close but they both needed something more. With a soft sigh, John slowly pushed his way inside Sherlock and then stilled while they got used to the overwhelming sensations. Sherlock’s legs came up to surround him and his hands grabbed John by the scruff of the neck, pulling him close.

“ Move “ he commanded but as John began to do so, he shut up. The rhythm started slow like a single violin at the start of a symphony but as he moved his hips back and forth, other instruments in the age old song of love joined in . Soon their joined gasps of pleasure and groans grew in frequency and then…..

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh “ 

Sherlock’s cock erupted between their bellies, the hotness of his come was startling a little to John but there was no way on god’s earth would he stop now and within moments as he felt Sherlock’s arse tighten around his cock, he pulsed into the condom , his vision whiting out in sheer pleasure.

All too soon , he came back down to earth and found himself slumped on Sherlock’s chest who’s arms were still tightly clinging on , his legs having crashed back down to the bed. He could feel micro tremors of sated exhaustion ripple through Sherlock’s body and guessed he was not far off producing the same. He could just lay here all night , but gently removed his cock without losing the condom. Tying off the end, he lay half propped up and gently stroked Sherlock’s cheek.

“ Hey, you ok ? “

Sherlock spoke without opening his eyes.

“ I’m fine, I think…… Yes “

“I’m just going to dispose of this and get something to clean us up a little “

“ hmmmm “ Sherlock said wearily . John went into the bathroom, flushed away the condom and dampened a washcloth. When he returned to the bedroom, Sherlock was still sprawled across the bed and was that ….. yes he was snoring ever so gently. Smiling with affection, John cleaned the both of them up, and getting into bed, arranged the duvet over them both and snuggled up to his detective. Even though it was still early afternoon, John thought ‘ bugger it, a little nap would be good for both of them ‘

That was really his last conscious thought as Sherlock’s body heat drugged John and he swiftly followed him into sleep.


End file.
